The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system capable of being used for a surveillance camera system or the like.
In a surveillance camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-225471 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), for example, an image taken by a surveillance camera is displayed on a screen of a display, and a pointer that indicates a coordinate position of a pointing device is displayed while being overlaid on the image. By operating the pointing device, when the pointer is moved from a first point to a second point on the image taken by the surveillance camera, a remote control and surveillance apparatus transmits a predetermined control signal to the surveillance camera. On the basis of the control signal, the surveillance camera is moved in a movement direction of the pointer at speed proportional to a distance from the first point to the second point. As a result, the surveillance camera system excellent in operability is provided (see, paragraphs 0016, 0017, and the like of the specification of Patent Document 1).